Data warehouses may store large amounts of data from many resources. The resources may include databases having tables of data. In a data warehousing environment, tables may be merged to add records or to update existing records. As databases continue to grow in size, the time and resources consumed during the merging process increases. Accordingly, a need exists for the further development of database systems which quickly merge tables.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.